1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller with means for limiting the direction of a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front wheel of a conventional stroller is provided with a direction-limiting device that can be operated to permit change of the direction of the front wheel. However, the direction-limiting device is disposed typically on a bottom of a stroller frame of the stroller. Thus, when it is desired to change the direction of the front wheel, the user has to bend down so as to operate the direction-limiting device, thereby resulting in difficulties during use.